


Chemical Reactions - Part 6

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [6]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, a very flirtatious Barry, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.</p><p>SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.</p><p>Part 6 Summary: Your first date with Barry is an absolute pleasure ;) (translation: Yay! Smut! Finally!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions - Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Series A/N: In this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. The school the reader and Barry work at a school for ages 5-18.
> 
> **please read A/N at the end of the work**

Despite Barry saying Iris is the better cook at family dinners, the meal is delicious. And you’re having a great time, talking about family, friends, and hobbies.

Once a large table is placed between you and Barry, it’s easier to control the flirting, the glancing touches, and the quick kisses. The two of you are a mess of shy giggles and flirty remarks, and it’s definitely a recipe for some fun.

But you’re not looking for just “some fun,” are you? No. This is the first date you’ve been on in a long time and Barry seems like a great guy, so even though you’re both teachers at CCA, you’re interested in seeing what can happen between the two of you. But how fast will this go?

You learn that Barry has a degrees in both chemistry and physics and that he’d chosen those degrees with a concentration in criminal forensics. This of course begged the question why he was a teacher instead of working in that field. Barry then informed you that substitute teaching is only one of his jobs, his other part time job is doing just that: working as a forensic scientist.

When he asks you about your education, you tell him your degree was in Teacher Education. You’d even done a minor or two, including music. To which Barry became embarrassed and asked if you could hear him through the door earlier. He blushed when you’d told him that he was a very good singer.

At one point though, you accidentally let slip that it’s been awhile since you’ve been on a date. Barry picks up on it instantly.

“So…at the risk of sounding cheesy,” Barry starts to say.

“Oh because nothing you’ve said so far hasn’t been ridiculously cheesy?” you tease him and Barry laughs.

“Yes, you’re right…but I’m curious, and I guess it’s very cliche to ask but…why are you still single?” He asks this as he refills your glass of wine and clears away the dishes. He awaits your answer while leaning against the kitchen island. You shrug it off but give him an answer nonetheless.

“I’ve just…been busy. First with college, then with work, with CCA. I didn’t always teach fourth grade. I used to teach the upperclassmen.”

“Ah see, now it makes sense how a fourth grade teacher could be best friends with a twelfth grade teacher,” Barry comments, referring to you and Caitlin.

“Exactly. Though we were college roommates first.”

“So ideally…if you were going to date, it’d be a good idea to be with a teacher from the school… right?” he posits.

“Maybe…” you squint at him. “But if I simply followed that logic, wouldn’t any teacher do? Maybe I should be dating Cisco.” Barry feigns offense, scoffing and holding his hand to his chest. He rolls his eyes.

“Look, Cisco’s great. We’re gonna be best buds,” that sounds completely genuine and it makes you smile, “but Babe…” you raise your eyebrows and your mouth opens slightly with surprise at the pet name, “I’m not gonna let my chance with you slip by.” You smile at Barry.

“Good.” Then the self-doubt creeps in. You’ve always been so independent, aside from Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie, you hardly have a social life. What if you’re totally boring? You frown. “But what if I’m not what you’re expecting? And I’m not all that your mind has made me out to be after knowing each other for only a week? What if all that’s between us is this shameless flirting?” You voice your concerns and wish right away that you’d held your tongue. Barry rubs the back of his head, shaking it slowly. He’s looking at his feet. He smiles at you when he raises his green eyes to meet yours.

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“You’re so sure?” you challenge him. Without hesitation, he nods.

A few quiet moments pass and there seems to be a lull in the conversation now that dinner is finished, and you’re just staring at each other from across the room. But then Barry remembers something in the fridge. He pulls out a to-go box from a restaurant you don’t recognize.

“I got us dessert!” His enthusiasm is enough to overwhelm and make you forget those doubts. He grabs two forks and sits in the chair closest to you. He smirks. “But there’s only one piece, so we’ll have to share.” He opens the box and it’s a large piece of chocolate cake.

“That looks delicious,” you say, waiting for Barry to hand you one of the forks but he stalls. He uses one of them to cut into the cake. He holds the fork out, facing you as an offer for him to feed you the first bite.

Your cheeks are definitely blushing as you lean forward. Barry’s eyes flick down for a second to look at the cleavage on display by your V neckline with the criss-crossing ribbon ties. While he’s distracted, you hook one leg over your knee and brush the side of his leg with your foot. The sensation on his calf makes him look back up at your face.

Barry’s eyes are fixed on your lips as you take the first bite. It all feels so sensual. The quiet little moan you make as you taste the rich chocolate doesn’t help. Barry visibly swallows.

He hands you the second fork and the two of you delicately eat the sweet dessert–because _it is_ a first date and neither of you want to come off as slobs devouring their food. And then you offer Barry the last bite, mimicking him exactly. He chuckles and leans in to accept the last piece of cake. But once he’s accepted your offer of the last bite, he keeps leaning in and presses a kiss to your lips. He pulls back, happy to find you licking your lips.

“That _was_ delicious,” Barry mutters. After a beat of silence, Barry snorts and your hand actually flies up to your face to conceal your bashfulness. You’ve never been so forward and flirtatious as you’ve been with Barry. Why is that? Is his confidence just bringing out your own? Barry laughs at you and himself. He knows that he’s being ridiculously cheesy but he can’t seem to help it. Maybe he’s actually just as nervous as you?

“So what now? What do we do now that we’re done with dinner?” You’re positive that it all sounds suggestive but rather than taking it as a joke, Barry answers you seriously with a frown and bouncing shoulders.

“I’m not sure,” Barry says. You both look at the clock to see it’s only 9 pm. “I”ve never had a first date at my apartment before. Not sure what the proper gentlemanly etiquette would be,” he chuckles.

You sit up in your chair to think about it, while Barry is still leaning forward. His hand is hanging by his knee, it’s proximity to your leg it too tempting. His fingertips dance over your ankle and up your calf. The feeling is almost ticklish and likely would be if you weren’t wearing the stockings. You bite your bottom lip but refuse to look at Barry, who’s trying to distract you and get your attention.

“How about you give me a tour?” Barry wiggles his eyebrows at you suggestively. “That’s not what I meant. Of course, we’ll be skipping the bedroom.” Barry grins and stands. He offers you his hand and leads you around.

The only problem is that his apartment has an open concept floor plan. You’ve already seen his living room because it’s directly within sight of his kitchen. But he takes pleasure in showing you the patio and the view which is likely beautiful during a sunset.

The hallway to the rest of the apartment is decorated with pictures of his family and friends.

“That’s my mom and dad,” he says softly, pointing to a picture of two lovely people. “They died in a car accident when I was younger.”

“I’m so sorry,” you say, squeezing his hand. “What were their names?” There’s a second picture of his parents, this time joined with a young Barry holding up a ribbon from some school contest.

“Nora and Henry.”

“I bet they’re really proud of you, Barry.” You slide your hand up his arm to the crook of his elbow and sidle up close to him. You can tell that he likes the present tense you used. He moves you along the hallway and the mood lightens when you see a picture of a young Barry posed for a boxing match in the park with young Iris.

“I was bullied in school. Iris liked to defend me but Joe taught me–well, tried to teach me–how to box. Iris is still better than me,” Barry grumbles. You giggle and that makes him smile. “Bathroom,” he points to one door. “Linen closet,” he makes a show of presenting it.

“Very nice! I appreciate a man who owns more than one set of bed sheets,” you laugh. Barry bumps your shoulder with his playfully. Then he moves you past one door very quickly.

“You said we have to avoid a _certain_ bedroom,” he explains. “This is the guest bedroom,” he opens the door to a tasteful, yet plain room with a queen sized bed and a dresser. “Annddd…” he spins in a circle, “that’s it. That’s the tour.” He looks at his watch and sighs. “Well that lasted like five minutes. Now what?”

The two of you walk back towards the kitchen and living room. You glance at his entertainment center and where he stores his movies. You leave him standing in the kitchen to inspect his collection of movies, and are impressed to find a wide range of genres.

“You and Cisco will definitely become great friends once he finds out you like the same movies,” you mention. Barry doesn’t look like he’s paying attention, though he certainly is looking at you. You’d bent your knees and distributed your weight through your feet so that you could squat with your legs closed. You roll your eyes and pick a movie, a romantic comedy you’ve seen plenty of times. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Barry breaks out of his trance, licking his lips as if his mouth has gone dry. “Yeah, sure!” He takes the movie from you and opens up the case.

“Um…Barry?” you ask, still in your crouched position and looking up at him. “Not that I don’t like looking up at you like this…but I’m stuck. Can you help me up?” You’re afraid that if you tried to push to your feet you might roll an ankle. Barry laughs at you, extending both his hands after setting down the DVD. He pulls you up to stand straight and you end up standing flush against his body.

Your heels allow you to match Barry’s height, eye to eye, toe to toe, mouth to mouth… you inhale a deep breath and take a step back. Barry doesn’t even bat an eye at your retreat. He puts the movie into the DVD player and turns on the TV. He points out a blanket to you at the end of the couch in case you get cold.

But after watching the movie for fifteen minutes, you’re not cold. You’re uncomfortable. You like to watch TV with your legs curled up on the couch but since you’re still wearing your shoes, it’s not possible. So you’re sitting like a stiff board, both feet planted on the ground.

Barry, on the other hand, isn’t even wearing shoes, though he’s crossed his leg over the other, his ankle resting on his knee. You shift awkwardly with discomfort. Barry has his arm across the back of the couch, his hand resting on your left shoulder but you sitting up so straight is probably stretching his arm uncomfortably too.

Finally he chuckles and sighs, taking his arm away from your shoulders. He leans forward and wraps his arms around your knees. He pulls your legs up onto the couch and across his lap, effectively throwing off your balance and making you fall back on the couch seat cushions with a squeal.

“I think you’ve proven how sexy you look in these shoes. So how about we take them off and you can relax?” He doesn’t even wait for an answer before sliding one hand down your shin and the other actually taking off your heels.

“Oh no! You’ve figured out my master plan! No, don’t take away the shoes! The illusion will be shattered!” you whine, full on dramatic and tossing your arm across your face in shame. You can hardly say the words as you’re laughing too. Barry grins and rolls his eyes, setting the shoes on the floor.

“You’re sexy with or without the shoes,” Barry states matter of factly. You snort.

“Next thing I know, you’re going to be telling me that you bet that I’d be sexy without clothes too.” Barry doesn’t deny it. He even quirks an eyebrow at you, his eyes looking up and down your body now laid across the couch. You nudge his thigh with your foot. “Oh stop it,” you roll your eyes, this time your arm is covering a blush and not a look of faux shame.

A part of the movie captures your attentions, so a moment of silence ensues. You stay laying down on the couch, your head propped up on the armrest and your feet in Barry’s lap. His thumb is absentmindedly rubbing circles around your ankle. You sigh with relief that the shoes are finally gone. Barry’s ears perk at your sigh and your glancing at your feet.

“Did those shoes actually hurt?”

“Mmhm. It was only the second time I’ve ever worn them. They need to be broken in.” Barry corroborates your story by turning your foot to the side so he can see your heel where it’s been rubbed raw, even through the stockings. His deft fingers start to massage your ankles and heels. He goes back to watching the movie like it isn’t a big deal.

You can’t help but feel like this is what a normal Friday night would be like with Barry if the two of you were in a relationship. It seems so easy, simple, familiar and relaxed. With a movie to distract you two, you feel completely at ease, all thoughts of sexual tension and flirting are far from your mind.

But Barry is still running his fingers along the tops of your feet and then he’s moving his hand along your right shin again. He’s not watching the movie anymore, he’s just staring at your legs laying across his lap.

“These are so soft,” he chuckles. “What do you call them? _Pantyhose?_ ” he winces at the word. You chuckle.

“They’re stockings,” you clarify.

“What’s the difference?”

“Where they end,” you murmur, biting your lower lip. Your legs squirm and rub together. There’s a hunger growing in Barry’s eyes and you’ve been turned on since he started touching your legs.

Barry starts to slowly slide his right hand up your leg, up your thigh. With your nod of assent, his fingers slide under the hem of your skirt. He gets braver as he observes your heavy breathing and blushing cheeks. As if it’s a game of chicken, he locks eyes with you as his hand pushes up under your skirt. He’s moving slow enough that you can stop him at any moment. Once he reaches the top of your stockings–black lace which stops mid thigh–you clench your thighs shut, trapping Barry’s fingers. He smirks at you while you nibble on your lower lip. You hum a deep, teasing giggle.

Barry’s eyelids flutter, heavy with desire. His breathing is deep and slow as if you’re a skittish deer, ready to bolt at the first sound. The TV sounds far away, long forgotten. One of Barry’s free fingers is brushing along the lace of your stockings. He can’t see what you’re wearing underneath so he’s feeling you stocking and your legs like a blind man.

Slowly and only slightly–because your skirt is so tight–you start to part your thighs. Barry’s hand inches higher until you’re sure he feels the heat resonating from your core. You’re aching, throbbing with need. You release a shaking exhale when Barry’s hand touches your panties. His fingers slide over your mound, reading the ridges of your lacy underwear like braille.

With his fingers on your mound, his thumb is pointed right at the apex between your legs. His thumb dips and slides over your folds, the only barrier being the thin fabric of your panties. His touch is dulled by the cloth and it’s only leaving you wanting more. You release a quiet moan while you chew on your lip.

You plant your feet on Barry’s thigh and you push up, your hips rising off the couch by an inch or so as you try to grind against his thumb. Barry grins proudly at your wanton response when his pulls his thumb away. He licks his lips, the fingers of his left hand digging into your flesh and grasping at your left leg. He takes a hold of it, lifting and bending it so that he can put it behind his back, effectively having him sit between your legs. Your left leg is behind him and your right leg is still resting across his lap.

The position leaves you open, hiking your skirt up high enough that the tops of the stocking are on display. Barry braces his left hand on the couch by your ribs, and his right fingers hook into your panties, pulling them to the side. He leans over you and you arch your back, meeting him halfway.

His lips brush over your collarbone. He presses a soft kiss to your pulse. It’s pounding hard and fast.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he whispers. He smiles against the shell of your ear and then delicately kisses your cheekbone. “Been dreaming about getting my hands on you,” he breathes. The moment his lips slant across yours is the second his finger slides into your folds. You inhale sharply and Barry’s chuckle rumbles in his chest.

He curls his finger, dragging his fingertip up; it catches on your entrance but he doesn’t push in, he keeps moving up until his finger is at your clit, flicking it and rubbing it in circles. It’s his tongue that moves in and out, licking into your mouth as the two of you kiss passionately. Your hand curls around the back of his neck while your other hand is fisted in his sweater at his hip.

Barry adjusts his seated position on the couch, getting onto his knees to hover over your body, the two of you now parallel rather than perpendicular to each other. His mouth comes away from your lips, and he trails wet kisses along your jaw and throat. He’s nipping at your skin and you’d never thought you’d like that, but you love it. Each little prickling mark is followed by a soothing kiss. His thumb starts to massage your clit as his finger finally enters you.

“Oh my god, Barry,” you exhale, your body rolling like a wave, succumbing to the pleasure of his finger pumping in and out of you. He adds a second finger and his thumb presses even harder on that bundle of nerves.

“You’re so wet,” Barry growls before reclaiming your mouth. “You like how that feels?” He crooks his fingers inside you and your whole body twitches in response. Your fingers on his neck move into his hair and pull.

“Mmhm,” you whimper. Your eyes close as your head falls back on the armrest of the couch. You grind your hips against Barry’s hand but the pleasure is becoming overwhelming. Your legs are shaking and can no longer support your raised hips. Barry kisses the skin exposed at your neckline.

“Do you want this as much as I do?” he asks, the movements of his hand picking up the pace. Your mouth falls open in ecstasy.

“Mmph, fuck, Barry, yes,” you keen, feeling the coil deep in your belly tighten more and more.

“Are you gonna come, Baby? Hmm?” You whimper in response. Barry’s back is hunched so that he’s not putting any weight on you. Your left hand holding on to his sweater is keeping him balanced on the couch but he nearly buckles and collapses on top of you when you move your hand to palm him through his jeans. The bulge there is straining against his zipper and he grunts, his own hips twitching forward. He buries his face in the curve of your neck. “Come on my fingers, Baby. Wanna feel you clench around them.”

You’re pretty sure your eyes are rolling back into your head and your mouth is hanging open as your orgasm hits you like a bolt of lighting. You cry out, Barry’s name falling from your lips like a desperate prayer.

Barry’s fingers slowly pull out of you, his thumb grazing your clit again, making you jolt. He chuckles at the reaction. He even does the courteous thing, returning your underwear to its rightful place.

“I really wanna know what you’re wearing underneath this,” Barry comments. He gets up, sitting back on his ankles after scooting back on the couch to allow you to close your legs. He pulls on the hem of your skirt, also returning it to it’s place above your knees and covering the stockings.

You don’t know if it’s because you’re still coming down from the high of your orgasm or if you’re just still overtaken with lust but you reach out for Barry’s hand. You entwine your fingers with his, using his grip as leverage to pull you up into a seated position on the couch. You purse your lips and Barry grins before pecking you on the lips. You don’t let him go though. You take a hold of his sweater, giving him a few more dazed kisses.

“Where’s your bedroom?” you ask, having already forgotten. You’re not even sure if you can walk. Your legs are numb, still twitching with the last remnants of your orgasm. Barry smiles and gets to his feet, turning off the TV. He then picks you up off the couch, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands are firmly grasping your ass and your arms are looped around his neck.

“I guess we shouldn’t have skipped it on the tour,” Barry smirks.

He doesn’t have to look where he’s going as he carries you to his bedroom, which is a good thing because he can’t stop kissing you.

Barry sits down on the foot of his bed, keeping you in his lap. His hands splay across your back, between your shoulder blades to bring you as close to him as possible. He moans into your mouth when you move your hips; the bulge in his jeans is straining beneath you.

Your skirt rides up again as you straddle him. One of his hands moves to your thigh to touch the lace. He tears his lips away from you and looks down at them for the first time. He catches his tongue between his teeth and bottom lip as his fingers peel at the stocking’s edges. And that’s when he notices the straps–suspenders holding up the stockings.

He hooks a finger underneath and snaps it, much like a bra strap. It doesn’t sting too bad, you actually kinda like it, and Barry notices. He looks up at you from under his eyelashes with a cheeky grin. You kiss that smirk right off his face, crawl out of his lap, and stand in front of him. His eyes travel up your clothed form. The only sign of what happened on the couch only a minute ago is your messy hair and flushed cheeks.

“Hmm..” Barry hums with a tightlipped smile.

“What? What are you thinking?” you prod him.

“I can’t decide,” Barry shrugs, reaching out for your hand, which you automatically give. You give him a look, begging the question. “Do I want to undress you or should you undress for me?”

You giggle and make the decision for him.

You slowly start to untie the ribbons at your neckline, putting your pushed-up cleavage on full display. “You can do it next time.” Barry’s grin nearly splits his face. You untuck your shirt from your skirt and pull it over your head. Barry lets out a shaky sigh as he takes in the sight of you in the tight black skirt and a red with black lace balconette bra.

“Shit…” Barry runs his hands through his hair, then up and down his jean-clad thighs; one of his hands then stretches out like he wants to grab for you, but he doesn’t. “God…have I told you how beautiful and sexy you are?”

You tuck your fingers into the waistline of your skirt. Your hips sway side to side as you tease him, and you unzip your skirt at an agonizingly slow pace. Barry scowls at you, his jaw twitching.

“You want to help me take this off?”

Barry doesn’t waste a second lunging for you. He lays you down on the bed and pulls off your skirt, tossing it across the room. He freezes, standing over you and drinking you in. Well, what did he expect the suspenders to be attached to?

The garter belt matches the bra, crimson red with black lace. It’s tight and rests just under your belly button, but it’s a wide strip of cloth, covering the line of your panties…and those…the panties that Barry could only imagine earlier tonight are hardly panties at all. It’s simply a lacy g-string.

“It’s your turn now, Barry. Strip for me.” You break him out of his trance. He hardly makes a show of it, tugging his sweater and t-shirt over his head. He moves so fast that the shirts actually get stuck for a second. And then his hand goes to his belt buckle.

You sit up and move Barry’s hands out of the way. You remove his belt and unbutton his jeans. While you do so, you pepper Barry’s chest with kisses. His skin is soft and pale, his muscles lean. He’s got several freckles too, and you kiss every one. Barry’s head falls back, his eyes drifting shut. He loves the feel of your lips and hands on him.

Barry moans when you free him from his pants and boxers. You have only a second to look him over before Barry’s climbing on top of you. His hands and mouth roam all over your body, kneading your soft flesh and sucking marks into your skin.

He pulls the cups of your bra down, freeing your breasts, and his teeth capture one of your nipples; his tongue twirls around it to soothe his nibbling. Then his tongue flicks at your other perky nipple.

With both hands on your breasts, he kisses his way down your stomach to the garter belt, g-string and your dripping sex. He removes your thong and his mouth and fingers have you coming in no time.

Barry has you writhing beneath him. Your fingers are grasping at his hair, at his shoulders, at his back. You can’t take it anymore. You need him. You need more.

“Barry, please,” you whimper. He comes up from between your legs, his fingers staying behind to slide along your g-spot. He kisses you, and you can taste yourself on his tongue. “I need you…inside me…please,” you whisper. Your hand finds his cock, pinned between your bodies.

He’s rock hard and thick. You think you can feel it throbbing but that might just be your blood pulsing in your ears. You stroke Barry and he groans. He’s rutting into your hand and when your thumb runs over his slit, slicking his precum around his cockhead, Barry’s hips stutter to a halt and he grunts like he’s holding back. He must be. His cock is a column of muscle, hard as marble with smooth skin that gives way to your strokes.

“Are you ready for me, Baby?” he asks you, nipping at your earlobe. The sensation gives you goosebumps and the anticipation sends a shiver down your spine. All you can do is nod.

Barry climbs over you to get to his nightstand. He produces a condom from the drawer and slides it onto his erect member. You take that moment to remove your bra completely. You’re wearing nothing but the stockings and garterbelt. You’re convinced it makes you look sexy as hell, because that’s how you feel.

Barry lines himself up with your entrance. He slides his cockhead up and down your slit, slicking himself up with your wetness. He hovers over you and locks his lips with yours as he pushes into you. He swallows your moans as he moves in and out, going just a little deeper with every thrust. When he’s inside you to the hilt, you’re overcome with the sensation of being full.

“You’re so tight,” Barry murmurs, dropping soft kisses along your throat and breasts. He starts to move again and your back arches off the bed.

“Oh my god, Barry. Mmm,” you mewl, “feels so good,” you gasp as he picks up the pace. It’s not long before he’s snapping his hips, thrusting hard and deep at a relentless pace. His hands are placed on the back of your thighs, raising your hips and giving you both a better angle. You’re able to reach down and rub your clit, bringing yourself to another climax.

Feeling your walls tighten around him, milks him for all he’s got.

“Oh god, oh Y/N, fuuck,” Barry groans. He buries his face in the crook of your neck again and grunts as he drives himself deeper and deeper inside you, dragging out his orgasm. He touches your clit while he does it and those nerves are so damn sensitive that you come again in five seconds, your hips bucking and grinding against his stiff cock.

Barry’s arms coil around your waist. He rolls the two of you over so that you’re on top of him while you both catch your breath. You lay your head on his chest, only for a moment, and almost doze off. A wave of exhaustion is on the horizon for you both.

Barry stirs after a few seconds. He rolls you over again, to which you grumble, and he chuckles. He pulls his softening member out to remove and discard his spent condom.

He disappears to the bathroom attached to his room to retrieve a damp cloths to clean the both of you. He puts those rags in his hamper when he’s done, then he puts on his boxers and hands you the practically useless thong. Glancing at the bedside clock, you sit up at the side of the bed and put on your panties. Barry doesn’t let you stand to find your bra or other clothing.

He lays you back on the bed, both hands caging you in. He dips his head to give you a slow, lingering kiss.

“Will you stay the night?” he hums hopefully against your lips. You don’t answer right away, so he continues. “I know it’s totally unusual for a first date…but I’d really like it if you stayed.” He kisses you again and again, not even giving you the chance to speak. You giggle and nod your head.

“Yeah, okay.” And you really want to.

Almost like he’s gotten a second wind, Barry excitedly wraps his arms around your body and pulls you with him until you’re on your designated side of the bed. He turns off the light and pulls you into his body. Your bare ass–because the g-string and garter belt don’t cover it–is pressed against his crotch.

None of this feels weird. Going to bed with a man you’ve only known a week. Having sex on a first date. Wearing lingerie and going to sleep in nothing but stockings, a thong, and a garter belt, absent any sort of shirt. Having a beautiful man’s arm draped over your waist and holding you close as he kisses the back of your head and begins to lightly snore while you drift off to sleep.

None of it feels weird. Not with Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that how I post these parts as individual works is unusual. I've posted it as separate works because I considered it a series rather than a multi-chapter fic. The only way I can think to fix it-- without deleting the parts that have already been posted and bookmarked by readers--is if I post a version of this series as a multichapter fic and then start to post all new and additional chapters to that one work. Please let me know and give me opinions on how ya'll would prefer this series to proceed.
> 
> **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION. ESPECIALLY BECAUSE POSTING THE WORKS SEPARATELY MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I'VE WRITTEN WAY MORE FICS***


End file.
